Breathing in and out
by 6Ftunder
Summary: You looked at the sky as it cried, it was fine for you if you had trouble with understanding your own emotions, the sky can understand it better than you ever did. That was enough for you. AU. Reader Insert. -changed title-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. **I changed the summary.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

_Summary then._ "Damn it! Do I look li ke a whore to you?" I was pissed off, who wont be? He stared at me amused. Smirking he opened his mouth and mouthed "Your mine." Alternate Universe. Basically everyone's older. Reader insert.

_Summary Now_. You looked at the sky as it cried, it was fine for you if you had trouble with understanding your own emotions, the sky can understand it better than you ever did. That was enough for you. AU. Reader Insert.

* * *

Chapter 1.

She was a lonely high school student. She didn't have friends preferring to have air to breath.

Being alone all the time did that to a person.

She had a normal family, a normal life, a normal day.

Even thought like every other mundane day she was extremely bored.

She was hunched over a book on a corner, reading and reading.

That's probably the only thing that would keep her entertained.

"(y/n)-chan!" Someone called, looking up from her book -the girl, (y/n) took off her largely framed glasses and set in down on a near by table.

Standing up she stretched, hearing the bones crack (y/n) sighed and slugged her way to her mother who was putting down some groceries.

"Theirs more in the car." Her mother commented.

(Y/n) nodded and went out, she looked left and right on the streets, it was early midday on summer time, she didn't want to risk of being seen by anyone, last time she checked no one even knew she lived in that house. Never going out unless needed, when she does go out thought it was when she was inside the car which was fully tinted so no risks assured.

It wasn't like she actually hated people.

...Well maybe that was a lie.

They moved here three years ago, she got lifts from her mom who luckily has the same schedule as hers.

"Tsk." Looking at the car door which was left wide open revealing the rest of the groceries she couldn't help but get annoyed, her mom did that a lot, having too much trust on other people.

It was that trust that led them to divorce with her husband -ehm, ex-husband.

Her dad, who cheated her mother with another woman, lived in another place far far away from where they took residence now. She didn't hate him, sometimes she visited him and slept their but that was three years ago.

Grabbing the paper bags carefully as to not rip it up she went back to the front door only to be stopped by someone.

"Excuse me." The intruder asked, she looked at her back where the voice came from and bringing the groceries close to her chest, she cursed inside, she knew someone would have seen her eventually.

Seeing her in this state did not abode well for her, she showered at midnight yesterday deciding to skip out from showering at the morning her hair was a tangled mess covering her eyes, she wore plain shorts and shirt, she never actually thought about wearing a bra seeing as she would just be staying inside the house like every other summer ever since she was born. So no, seeing someone talk to her was a big thing that can turn her into a nervous wreck.

"Yes?" Mentally applauding at herself for not stuttering, her voice came out blandly and curt.

"Do you live here?" The unknown man asked, she noted the fact that he was wearing a button up shirt which the top buttons were opened with an opened vest, normally she would have thought he looked like a man desperate for a job but something about his stance was different, almost regal like.

"Yes." She wanted to give a more sarcastic response but the only thing she wanted to do was to go back to her corner and read the book she's been reading for hours to end.

"Interesting." He looked back at the house, the house was actually out of place in the Japanese suburban, it had an old English feel to it, much like the houses back in the eighteen hundreds.

"Well then good day to you." He tipped back his hat and turned around going back to whatever place he came from, she turned back around and sighed in relief, she all but ran to the house in hopes that no one else would come to talk to her.

"(y/n)!" Her mom exclaimed looking at the blush redden girl.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked smiling bemusedly.

"I'm fine." Stating it curtly, she turned to the kitchen to dump up the contents in her arms.

Her mother sighed at the hopeless girl and turned back to the door, as she took the last remaining paper bag she thought of a wonderful idea.

"She needs to get out more." Her mother stated locking up the car and going back to the house, looking at her daughter who was once again hunched back in the corner.

"(y/n)." Hearing her name being called out numerous times a day, she ignored it.

"I forgot something in the store." Her mom called from the other room.

Still she ignored it.

"Can you buy it for me? You can keep the change." Her mother stopped talking and smiled, she knew she got her.

Hearing her daughter's soft but quick footsteps up the stairs she heard the shower run and doors being closed, minutes later a well groomed girl stood before her waiting.

"Here." Her mother said giving her a note and a few bills she practically ushered her out the house.

"Take your time!" She yelled happily.

Later on as (y/n) had the thought on looking at the paper her mom gave her, she stared blankly at the piece of paper, it said that the store was all the way in Kokuyo and the only thing listed was for her to buy was -darn- chocolate.

It took her awhile but then she realized she had just been tricked.

~To be continued~

* * *

A/N. Don't expect me to update this _regularly_ I just did it in going with the flow of my mind, this is just a story I did to get away from all the fluffiness I sometimes create... I'll just update it when I feel like it... Your order?

I'm making such a fuss about changing the summary when in fact I've only posted _one_ chapter for people to read...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Chapter 2.

She walked and passed by her school, she looked at the opened gates thinking nothing of it. The school probably offered some summer sports thing.

She stared at it, curiosity peeking at her as she saw a huge explosion rung through the side of the school.

She knew handling bombs wasn't part of the sports they offered.

Curiosity getting the best of her she went through the widely opened gates and took her time to go to the scene.

The school was very pretty, no signs of vandalism anywhere on the walls, the plants were neatly cut all of them blooming because of the sprinkler giving water to keep them hydrated.

She continued on her destination, she looked at the multipurpose field, on the center had a big hole in it, probably the result of the explosion earlier.

She looked at the people that were present vaguely remembering them from her middle school days, she didn't remember them that much she just went to school and passed, then left doing the same over and over again.

She remembered them for a reason, reason one was because the other guy, the brunette, confessed to a girl he had a crush on with only wearing his boxers. Number two the silver haired guy glared at her the first time she ever made eye contact with him, and the other one was probably because every time it came to choosing clubs for the whole year he would _extremely_ yell for anyone interested to join.

And that was it, she doesn't really remember the other guy who had black hair and was slightly tanned and taller than the others.

"What's going on here?" A steely voice broke in the racket the group was causing, (y/n) slightly looked to her right and saw that it was the prefect that ruled their middle school, no surprise that he also ruled the high school seeing as all of the buildings were connected.

The prefect in her right turned his eyes on her, his metal tonfas were out, somehow she didn't feel disturbed even for the fact that the tonfas still had some blood dripping down, meaning someone had just been bitten to _death_.

"Hi-Hi-Hibari-san!" The brunette screamed pathetically, amused she turned to look at the brunette who begun spazzing out and laughed quietly to her breath, that is until she felt cold metal on her neck and the blood stuck through it and damped her shirt.

"Your intruding the peace." His voice gave a low growl.

"Prepare to be bitten to death." She could have begged for her life, but it was too late now, she probably deserved it for chuckling at the guy earlier.

"Wait Hibari." Someone interrupted, the tonfa that was supposed to have hit her more harshly was forcefully taken out from his grasp.

She looked in shock at the intruder.

"Reborn!" The brunette screamed, she looked irritated at the guy, that's why she didn't like socializing herself with anyone, they were too noisy.

"Dame-Tsuna, you aren't continuing your summer lessons?" The man asked cocking up a gun, The guy, who she now knows as Tsuna, heeid again and went back to their group.

She sighed, she could have just went to Kokuyo and got it over with, yes she's like that, never mind the fact that the only thing she had to buy was chocolate.

"What are you doing inside Namimori grounds?" The prefect spat out glaring at her, she flinched at his glare making him smirk wider.

"She's part of our Summer Sports Clinic." the man, which was Reborn declared, she looked at him confused.

"I am?" She mouthed up, Reborn looked at her irritated and mouthed back. "You are."

"Hn, keep that herbivore in check would you?" With those last departing words the prefect turned his back around sighing at his pride for not picking up his discarded tonfa's, he could get a subordinate pick it up later, he had plenty of Tonfa's stashed up somewhere in the Receptionist room.

"What kind of summer clinic is this?" She asked looking back at the man who now stood beside her, said man only smirked.

"Summer Sports Clinic Vongola style." He silkily drawled out.

The girl looked at him unfazed.

She turned to look back at the group who looked like they were just rioting one another.

"Can I pass?" She asked timidly not looking at the person.

"You'll be in debt." He responded swiftly, he wasn't really sure on why he saved the girl from impending doom of getting bitten to death, he certainly didn't want to look after another teenager.

But said teenager just stared at the group of other teenagers her eyes glazed over, thinking thoughtfully. He looked at her noticing some differences when he met her earlier that day, for one she's showered and dressed more appropriately, he also did noticed, although not quite guilty that she was wearing the clothing every woman should require to wear to hide something from public view.

He then noticed where his direction of thinking has gone, shaking his head the girl beside him looked at him innocently.

He refused to meet her stare, slightly feeling guilty -only just a slight thought, it was all natural for him, but the girl was just too innocent, he felt bad for tainting it with his not so innocent thoughts.

"Okay." She stated simply, not putting up unnecessary words.

She bowed respectfully and said good bye leaving the Hitman deep in his thoughts.

But then he suddenly realized that he wasn't able to ask for a name.

~To be continued~

* * *

**A/N.** I'll probably regret this but... I never re-read this... So for the mistakes... Sorry?

.

.

This story is on angst.

Sorry for people who didn't like that... But I guess we can lean on the 'hurt/comfort' genre...

.

I feel touched and happy with the reviews.

.

.

Thank you for putting up with me and alerting(, putting on your favorites and what ever else you can do here) even thought I could only write a chapter of this on who knows when...

Cat and Mouse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Chapter 3.

Days went by, you never went out your house no matter what.

"(y/n)." A voice called, you hunched up on your bed even more -you were sure if you continued doing so your posture will never be saved, you then turned the volume of your music even louder, you were determined to never go out of your room until summer vacation was over.

"That girl." Your mother murmured and stopped knocking on your door, she sighed annoyed and went down the stairs.

"Sorry Nana-san, she's still asleep." Your mother lied and went to flopped down on the sofa, a look of dejection clear on her face, she knew you were awake naturally, she sometimes wondered if you ever slept at all, you always slept late at night but then you would woke up early in the morning too.

"Oh, it's alright we did came by pretty early." Nana consoled her, Tsuna sat on their opposite besides a man who calmly sipped his coffee, Reborn glanced at the stairs where your mother came from ever now and then.

The two women then became busy chatting away sharing on the difference of having a girl and boy as an only child, you weren't an only child, but you were the youngest and you were the only one your mother got the opportunity to raise alone seeing as your older brother and sister already had their own jobs, it was a huge age gap.

You looked at the ceiling and turned your neck left and right hearing the bones crack, you winced at the noise, it didn't really hurt, you were just worried on what would happen to your future as you kept doing that.

Putting your laptop next to you, you opened your room and looked left and right, you tip toed down the hall to the staircase, you breathed quietly straining your ears to hear any kind of movement or noise.

"-give you a tour." You just heard the last part of what your mum was talking about as you heard an assortment of footsteps, widening your eyes you took a sprint and grabbed the handle of your door -your lightly cursed on your head for thinking about closing it.

"(Y/n)!" Your mum called, you froze and icily turned your head to look, their your mum was smiling happily with a short brown haired woman next to her. You cursed more rated in your head, you knew it was bad that your mum got renovations on the house, their she was happily pointing out the new things that were built up. Like your room.

You hung your head low, you were shy unnaturally so.

"Dame-Tsuna introduce yourself." a deep voice commanded, you barely registered the fact that you mum pushed you away from your bedroom door and ushered the unknown woman inside.

You sighed, at least you look presentable as of now, you already showered and looked clean, wearing a t-shirt and shorts, it was fine, you wore shorts at home all the time so you were kind of used to it, you would never be caught wearing anything but pants on public thought.

"Uh, hello." An awkward voice said out, you tilted your head up and looked curiously at the teen in front of you.

"Hello." You responded curtly and looked down the floor once again, you were giving out vibes for him to get lost but it seemed that he took no notice as he stepped forward to you.

"My names Sawda Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna." he introduced bowing a little sloppily.

You turned you head up and stared at him curiously, you knew he was just told to introduce himself, but still, it wasn't everyday someone would want to talk to you.. Other than your mother of course, but even that has becoming more less each passing day.

"(L/n)... (F/n)." You muttered, and bowed quite fast.

You then turned your heel and walked down the stairs, bowing to another man that seemed to be with the teen.

You no longer paid them no mind as you all but ran down the stairs, you took your shoes and slipped them on, then took the spare keys on the kitchen counter, you went out the house and closed the front door softly.

You knew regarding you mother those guests would probably be their until night time, you were determined to not go back until night time.

You wandered off with no direction your feet guiding you on your adventure.

You were like that, you never minded anything, sometimes you thought if that was even normal.

Of course you knew the answer.

It isn't.

You stopped and turned to sit on a bench, you walked into a park, the sky had dark clouds and knew it would rain soon.

Just like the rain you mum would express her burdens to you.

Just like a lost cloud you were always alone, even when you were a kid you preferred to stay at home rather than go out and play.

You always thought that maybe one day you would rain out your emotions, but then you thought, you never truly had one.

You just made up an act so that others wouldn't be worried.

Smile when needed to smile, laugh when needed to laugh.

But their was just one thing you couldn't fake even if you wanted to, it was to cry.

You opened your palm and held it towards the sky as the droplets of rain begun to fall down.

You looked at the sky as it cried, it was fine for you if you had trouble with understanding your own emotions, the sky can understand it better than you ever did.

That was enough for you.

* * *

Yamamoto smiled and waved at the last customer out their restaurant.

He looked at the sky and widen his eyes in surprise as it rain started falling unexpectedly.

He laughed and thought that maybe he was getting too much cooped up on their shop, besides going out with his friends that is.

"To-san, I'm just gonna go out for a bit okay?" He called going back inside.

"It's raining." his father pointed out gathering up the plates.

"I'll wash that when I get back, and a little rain wont kill me you know." Smiling he went back and grabbed an umbrella just in case the rain grew harder.

"Come back soon." His dad called out as he went out.

Yamamoto smiled cheerfully and went out, a couple of steps later opened up his umbrella then thought of going to the park.

He whistled a tune he heard on the radio and walked, he stopped walking and whistling a couple feet off his destination.

His eyes gaped open in surprise seeing a girl that looked like a little years younger than him sitting on a lone park bench.

He hurriedly walked and covered the girl with his umbrella making her look up in surprise.

"You shouldn't go out without an umbrella you know." He chastised softly and stared at the (e/c) eyes of the girl, he was surprise but didn't show it, he would've thought that she was crying but her eyes weren't red or swollen, she just sat on the bench not minding the rain she was experiencing seconds ago.

"I'm fine." She stated softly and looked at the ground.

Yamamoto looked at her confused, deep in his guts he knew something was troubling her and he knew a long long time ago that his guts has always been right.

He smiled softly and sat down next to the girl and closed his umbrella.

"Your already wet no?" He said and looked up, he didn't mind the rain soaking up his clothes now, at least he had a person next to him as he did so.

They were both quiet as they listened to the rain pelting down the ground.

* * *

On the corner of you eye you looked at the boy staring forward to the sky and smiled, you were both quiet yet neither of you minded it, you then turned you head to the side away from the boy and frowned.

You turned yet again to face the stranger and looked at him he too then turned to you and smiled, he knew you were about to say something so he encouraged it.

"Do you think that the rain cries it's own sorrows?" you softly muttered but loud enough for him to hear over the rain.

"Or the sorrows of others?" You finished then stared at him, his face turned surprise for a second then turned serious.

"I don't think it cries it's sorrows... I have a feeling that it uses it's water to _wash away_ the sorrows of others, not taking the sorrow but helping them overcome it." He stated.

You opened your mouth and looked at him confused for a minute, then smiled, it was a real smile, his eyes widen in surprise at the sight of it.

You turned you head and didn't mind him as you continued on having that small smile on your face.

"Your right." You voiced out nodding in agreement.

You then looked at him again "Thank you." You said and stood up.

By now the rain had begun subsiding a little, if you didn't go home now mist would surely block you way to your home seeing as it always did that after the rain.

You went away not saying good bye or see you again.

You didn't care about getting his name, you knew when it would rain you would see him again.

You were like that.

~To be continued~

* * *

**A/N**. I had no inspiration regarding this chapter...

.

So I'm sorry if it sucks.

.

Question.. Do you guys read this?

.

Tonight


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Chapter 4.

_~First Person~_

I'm a person hated by many.

I'm a person who would constantly be ignored.

I would look at the people in front of me, constantly sneering at my face or ignoring me as if I never existed.

"(y/n)!" I looked up from yet again another book to stare at the person who called my name, I stared surprisingly at our school idol ever since this favoritism started, Sasagawa Kyoko, the epitome of obliviousness here.

"Hai?" I asked confused on why a girl like her would approach a person like me.

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" She asked smiling at me, I slightly noticed flowers in the background but I have a feeling I just imagined them.

I looked back to my book, human contact may be slightly annoying sometimes... But sometimes it would be nice to talk to someone.

"Sure." I smiled at her, it felt wrong in my face, I never smiled freely before, it felt so fake on me.

I noticed for a second that her own smile faltered for a second but then came back up as if it never happen, I looked at her and scrunched up my eye brows. Maybe I just imagined it? If I did I seem to be imagining a lot of things these days...

She ranted on about something I could hardly care about.

"(y/n)-san?" She suddenly asked, a serious tone on her voice, I looked back at her -her tone catching my attention.

She looked at me with a sad expression on her face, but I still got to admit that it looked good on her but not as much as her smile.

"Why do you seem so detach?" she asked, I looked at her apathetically, I felt my mood turning sour.

I looked at the ground contemplating, thinking what's the best answer to her question.

I thought about it, I can say a lot of reason's on why... But if I say all of those reasons even I myself would be confused.

"I don't know." I whispered, she looked at me confused, I stared back at her. I like staring. I wasn't sure why so I gave her an opinion, I knew millions of reasons but I'm not exactly sure if those reasons would be very much acceptable, I mean I despised myself most of the time just like the people around me.

But then... Why is she talking to me?

"Kyoko-san?" I asked unsure, she turned to me, I looked at the ground.

"Am I worth your time?" I looked up and looked at anywhere but her, after a few moments of silence I knew that was her answer.

I felt a tightening on my chest, this was the first time she ever talked to me and here I am asking ridiculous questions to her.

"Ah, haha I guess that was a pretty stupid question... I just realized, I forgot something on the classroom, be right back." I bowed quickly to her, she stayed quiet. I made my steps sluggish and slow, maybe this was a kind of novel that would make her all _"Wait, you are worth my time (y/n)-san" Kyoko said smiling as flowers sparkled around her._ I turned on the corner of the hall expecting some awesome epic thing to happen.

But nothing ever did.

This was why I never like human contact.

They gave me hope, hope that maybe I can feel some kind of warmth that my parent's failed to give me.

But maybe I was just being melodramatic... But I can give millions of reasons why.

_~Third Person~_

A lone girl sat at the far left back on the class room, seated on the very far back meant to be close to the windows, but on her, their were no windows, the windows ended on the person in front of her making it isolated for her.

She was the only person on her row, an odd number.

She never raised her hand, the teachers never minded her, she gave outstanding marks on her papers and there would be no way she could have cheated on exams seeing as a two teachers would always keep an eye on them, the second teacher would usually seat beside her looking over to anyone who may cheat on the back.

They just met her that way.

She was antisocial, she dismissed it as soon as it would arrive, she never liked mindless chatters it annoyed her to no end, teachers would give her reports and projects obviously making it harder for her than the other students, they had to take the the recitation grades somewhere, but as they knew she would do it with proficiency and perfection.

She was just like that.

Sometime they made her the leader of a group report, her classmates had unusual respect for her at first seeing as she was the top of the class, but then they realized she was too much of an introvert to do things like that.

Because it ended badly.

And when the teacher asked her why, she gave an honest answer.

"I can't work well with other people."

That respect quickly turned to ash as she yet again, was never assigned to be a leader of some sort.

"She scored the highest again, last time it was Gokudera now it's her again. It's like a contest to see who gets higher." Yamamoto Takeshi, chuckled and smiled at the girl who once again retreated towards the back of the classroom and sat down writing down god knows what.

Tsuna looked up from his failed test, _why_, he thought, _why does the teacher give the most flunked test first?_ He said pitifully to himself.

"Reborn's going to kill me, never mind the fact that he's a lot more scarier ever since the curse was torn off... My life's doomed." Tsuna mourned pitifully to himself, as Gokudera switched to mother hen at the sight.

"Juudaime, don't worry, I'll accompany you when Reborn would want to give you another study session." He promised, Tsuna just sighed at the suggestion and turned to his right, luckily much to the annoyance to some guys in the room, he was seated next to Kyoko unlike the times in his middle school.

Tsuna turned to look at Kyoko and saw her staring at someone, he turned towards the back to where her eyes were looking at, she was staring at (y/n) who seemed to be on her own little world smiling on something on a book she was reading, he grimaced, it was one thing being involved with crazy things on daily basis, but also seeing another person loose their sanity... Maybe that's why she's always alone?

"Neh, Kyoko-chan, why are you looking at her?" He winced at the tone in his voice, it sounded slightly mean, he didn't intend it to be that way. He knew how it was like to be bullied and no way did he want that to happen to anyone on his own doing, them to be aware or not.

"Ah, no reason.. It's just that, she's always alone isn't she?" Kyoko pointed out, Tsuna nodded not really getting what she was implying, he didn't like what his intuition was giving him, it pointed out the fact that she was sad.

"Yeah, she transferred here on our second year middle school right?" Yamamoto joined in, Kyoko nodded turned to look at him on his seat behind Tsuna, Gokudera sat on Tsuna's left beside the window looked at them talking in hushed whispers and chose to listen in as well.

"She never talked to anyone." Kyoko pointed out, Yamamoto nodded then looked at the clock.

"You can invite her for lunch." He said cheerfully, Gokudera glared it him.

"Oi, don't make decisions like that baseballnut, Juudaime's the one that's supposed to do those kind of things." He said coldly, Tsuna sighed, unlike the times where he would have 'heeid' he was getting used to this kind of situations, but no way would he get used to be the leader of a powerful famiglia.

"It's alright Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-chan how about you invite her?" Tsuna steered off the fight that haven't even started and turned to Kyoko who smiled beautifully, at the sight Tsuna blushed a little.

"Arigatou Tsuna-kun." Kyoko then turned back to face the black board as once again the teacher called on everyone's attention.

* * *

_Kyoko always seemed to be confused by a lot of things, but as always, she would just shrug it out and continue on living her life making sure to keep others happy and afloat._

_But it was the question (y/n) asked that bothered her the most._

_Why would a person ask someone if they were worth talking to?_

_It made her very confused, but then she thought about it._

_The smile that the girl gave her, sometimes the people around her gave her smiles like that._

_Smiles that were so _fake_._

_So she made sure to smile back a genuine one, but then she thought, why couldn't she smile like that the time the girl asked her the question?_

_Kyoko sighed and looked at the door in front of her, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, she opened the door again and smiled a genuine one that even Tsuna's intuition couldn't see pass._

_She would continue on smiling until she could smile no more._

~To be continued~

* * *

A/N. Amen to all the God's that I'm still alive and breathing... I'm back, don't care if you want to murder me for how long I've been IMA... Sorting my life out. Being an angsty teen, I'm a third year high school student at the age of 14 the K-12 has just been recently implemented in my country and I'm not part of it so I'll graduate and go to college in two years. As long as I don't repeat that is.

And everything has been busy, trying to balance on not loosing myself, maintaining a social life, having a best friend that may or may not have feelings for me, damn it I'm a NBSB for all's sake.

I'm rushing chapter 5 now... Hopefully, I'll make an updating schedule now, I desperately need it.


End file.
